Memories
by Mattroska
Summary: Omi tem um colapso de suas memórias. ñ é yaoi
1. Capítulo 1 Preocupações Iniciais

**Capítulo 1 – Preocupações Iniciais**

Era manhã na casa dos Weiss. Aya estava na cozinha lendo um jornal, Ken estava meio que dormindo na sala, Yohji estava no quarto dormindo e Omi também dormia. Tudo estava tranqüilo.

No quarto de Omi, ele estava tendo mais um pesadelo, se debatia na cama e acorda. Acorda totalmente confuso, era como se seu espírito não estivesse no corpo. Saiu caminhando, cambaleando, pelo quarto até ver o espelho de seu armário e ver seu reflexo. Aquilo lhe deixou tão confuso. Não sabia que era ele mesmo no espelho. Começou a gritar desesperado.

Todos largaram o que estavam fazendo e saíram correndo até o quarto de Omi. Ken foi o primeiro a chegar. Omi estava batendo nos cacos de vidro do espelho que estavam no chão. Ken o segura por trás, Omi se debatia.

- Calma garoto! - gritava Ken, que consegue acalmar Omi. - Calma.

Omi começa a chorar e Ken o abraça, na mesma hora, os outros chegam.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Yohji ao ver o espelho quebrado e as mãos de Omi sangrando.

- Eu não sei. - responde Ken, também confuso com a situação.

Omi desmaia nos braços de Ken, que o põe na cama. Yohji foi pegar ataduras para enfaixar as mãos de Omi. Ken ficou no quarto fazendo companhia a Omi, que chorava mesmo dormindo.

Yohji cuida dos ferimentos na mão de Omi e todos saem do quarto, deixando Omi descansando.

Era tarde, a floricultura já tinha sido fechada. Todos estavam na mesa jantando, quando Omi entra pela porta da cozinha.

- Omi, como se sente? - pergunta Ken, se levantando, indo até Omi.

- O que aconteceu? Por que minhas mãos estão enfaixadas? - pergunta Omi.

- Você... - Ken ia começar a falar, mas Yohji interrompe.

- Você desmaiou e caiu um pote desses de vidro em você.

- Não lembro disso...

- Você bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou. - complementou Yohji.

- Hmm...

- Não está com fome? - desconversa Yohji.

- Hai. – diz Omi sentando à mesa.

Depois do jantar, todos vão dormir, já que não tinham missão naquele dia.

_Pois é... bem peketito o 1º cap... vai ser assim msm, pq c ñ fica meio bagunça --_

_Kissu, reviews, Pan_


	2. Capítulo 2 Perdido

Capítulo 2 - Perdido

No dia seguinte, todos estavam na mesa, tomando café.

- Omi, você vai pra escola? – pergunta Ken.

- Claro. – responde Omi.

- Tem certeza? – retruca Ken.

- Por que eu não iria?

- Por ontem. – responde Ken.

- O que tem ontem? – desconfia Omi.

- São as suas mãos, está melhor delas? – desconversa Yohji, cutucando Ken.

- Hai. Não consigo escrever ainda, mas não doem tanto. – disse Omi pegando a caneca.

- Que bom. – responde Yohji.

- Hã... Yohji-kun...

- Fala.

- Qual desses é o leite? – pergunta Omi olhando para dois bules iguais.

- O da direita.

- Certo. – Omi põe um pouco de leite na caneca e a ficou encarando.

- O que foi? – pergunta Ken.

- Eu ponho sal ou açúcar? – pergunta Omi.

- Açúcar... – responde Ken. – Omi, tem alguma coisa errada? – pergunta preocupado.

- Acho que acordei meio confuso. - riu Omi, pondo açúcar no leite, misturando e em seguida tomando.

Omi acaba e vai lavar a caneca. Logo se despede de todos para ir pra escola.

- Omi. – chama Yohji. – É moda ir descalço pra escola agora?

- Esqueci de pôr os sapatos! XD – riu Omi, que logo calça os tênis.

- Vê se não esquece a mochila também. – disse Ken apontando a mochila na cadeira.

- Hai. Arigatou. – diz Omi pegando a mochila.

Assim, Omi vai embora pra escola. Todos acabam de tomar café e vão trabalhar.

O dia correu. Já era 6hs da tarde e Omi ainda não tinha chegado, sendo que seu horário de saída era às 3hs. Ken telefona para o celular de Omi e só dava sinal de desligado. Resolveu esperar. A floricultura fechou, a hora passou e já era 10hs da noite, todos já estavam preocupados.

- Eu vou atrás de Omi. – disse Ken.

- Eu também. – diz Yohji.

- Eu vou ficar, caso ele apareça aqui em casa. – disse Aya.

Yohji pegou o carro e Ken a moto. Os dois se separaram para procurar Omi pela cidade. Yohji já estava dirigindo há um bom tempo, até que avista Omi andando por uma estrada. Ele pára o carro e vai até Omi.

- Omi! – grita Yohji para o garoto, que para e se vira.

- Yohji-kun! – Omi corre em direção a Yohji e o abraça em prantos.

- Calma garoto, o que foi? – pergunta Yohji, retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. – disse Omi entre soluços.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te levar. – disse Yohji lhe abraçando mais forte. – Tente se acalmar.

Omi estava em um estado de nervos que mal conseguia andar, só ficou abraçado à Yohji, provavelmente nem ouvia o que ele lhe dizia. Yohji guia Omi até o carro e assim os dois partem. Yohji liga para Aya e Ken, avisando que havia encontrado Omi e que falava mais detalhes em casa.

Logo, o carro de Yohji chega e Aya e Ken vão até ele. Omi sai do carro e vai correndo para os braços de Ken, chorando.

- Omi, calma, o que foi? – pergunta Ken preocupado com o estado de Omi.

- Onde ele estava? – pergunta Aya.

- Nossa, ele estava muito longe daqui. – responde Yohji. – Não tenho idéia de como ele foi parar lá.

- Ken, vem com o Omi pra dentro. – diz Aya entrando na casa.

Ken entra com Omi. E todos se sentam no sofá.

- Omi, como você foi parar na estrada? – pergunta Aya frio.

- Eu... eu... – Omi tentava falar, dentre os soluços. – Eu queria ir pra casa...

- O que! – indaga Aya.

- Eu estava tentando ir... ir pra casa. Mas... mas eu... tinha esq... esquecido o caminho... – Omi volta a chorar fortemente, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Como esqueceu o caminho de casa, Omi? – pergunta Ken preocupado, mas não obteve resposta.

Todos ficam em silêncio durante um tempo.

- Omi, vai tomar um banho e descansar. – disse Aya

E assim Omi foi tomar um banho, deixando-os na sala.

- Como ele esqueceu o caminho de casa? – pergunta Yohji.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – diz Ken.

- De fato. O ocorrido de ontem e o estado como estava hoje. – comenta Aya.

- Que tem algo errado tem, mas o quê? – pergunta Yohji.

- Ken, você que é mais confidente de Omi, sabe de alguma coisa? – pergunta Aya.

- Não, não. Mas... ele me disse que tem tido muitos pesadelos. – responde Ken.

- Mas isso, ele tem quase sempre. – diz Yohji.

- Eu sei, também pensei isso quando ele me disse. Mas ele me falou que eram diferentes. Que ele está na floricultura e as coisas à sua volta começam a desaparecer, até mesmo nós três. Daí fica tudo escuro e ele acorda.

- Há quanto tempo isso? – pergunta Aya.

- Acho que uma semana.

- Hunm. – Aya fica pensativo. – Deve ser alguma coisa com a memória dele.

- É, parece ser um bloqueio. – opina Yohji.

- Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado. Vamos deixar Omi descansar. – disse Aya.

Todos concordam e cada um vai para o seu quarto dormir, menos Ken que fica na porta do banheiro esperando Omi sair.

Omi sai do banho e leva um susto ao ver Ken na porta.

- Ah, foi mal, te assustei? – pergunta Ken meio sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, Ken-kun. – responde Omi.

- Você deve estar com fome, não? Eu fiz uns sanduíches pra gente ou, pelo menos, tentei fazer. – riu Ken. – Você quer?

- Hai. – diz Omi sorrindo.

Os dois vão até a cozinha para comer e quando acabam, vão dormir.

Ken foi com Omi até seu quarto, alguma coisa o incomodava. Omi deitou na cama e Ken o cobriu. As lágrimas começaram a descer. Ken sentou na cama e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Ken-kun, eu não quero dormir sozinho. – disse Omi ainda choroso.

- Você quer que eu durma aqui com você? – pergunta Ken, carinhoso.

Omi apenas afirma com a cabeça. Ele abre espaço dentre as cobertas, Ken deita e os dois dormem.

Era madrugada, Ken acorda com a agitação de Omi.

- Não... Cadê?... Quem são vocês? – balbuciava Omi, enquanto sonhava.

- Omi, acorde. – dizia Ken acordando Omi.

- Você... – disse Omi olhando para Ken. – Ken-kun... Ken-kun. – Omi abraça Ken, chorando.

- Omi, com o que sonhou? – pergunta Ken, enquanto tenta acalma-lo,

- Que eu esquecia de vocês! Eu não quero esquecer de vocês também! – Omi chora e abraça Ken mais forte.

- Você não vai esquecer, porque a gente está aqui com você.

Eles permanecem assim mais um pouco, até Omi se acalmar e conseguir dormir.


	3. Chapter 3 Ida ao Médico

**Capítulo 3 – Ida ao Médico**

Naquela manhã, Ken acorda e deixa Omi dormindo. Ele vai até a cozinha, onde Aya e Yohji estavam.

- A gente precisa conversar. – diz Ken sério e sentando numa cadeira. – É o Omi. Eu dormi com ele e...

- Ken, que vergonha, depois dizem que eu sou tarado. – disse Yohji, interrompendo Ken.

- Não é nada disso, pare de fazer piada, Yohji. Isso é sério. – disse Ken. – Eu dormi com Omi porque ele não queria dormir sozinho, me disse que estava com medo. E eu não podia deixar ele naquele estado.

- E que tem isso? – pergunta Aya.

- De madrugada ele teve um pesadelo. Ele acordou, olhou pra mim durante um tempo, como se não me reconhecesse. Daí ele começou a chorar, disse que sonhou que tinha esquecido da gente.

- Isso ta ficando sério. – disse Yohji, visivelmente preocupado.

- Isso pode afetar até as missões... é melhor levar ele num especialista. – disse Aya.

- Você diz um neurologista. – conclui Yohji.

- Sim. – confirma Aya.

- Neurologista? Isso é coisa de maluco, Omi não está maluco! – diz Ken.

- Neurologista, não é para malucos, Ken. Pelo amor de Deus, que idéia mais infantil. – diz Yohji. – Bom, eu vou levar ele. Pode ser hoje mesmo.

Todos concordam. Yohji vai até o quarto de Omi e o acorda.

- Omi, levante. – disse Yohji.

- Yohji-kun? O que houve? – pergunta Omi sonolento.

- Nada. Mas acorde, vamos sair.

- Sair pra onde?

- Troque de roupa, eu estou te esperando na cozinha.

- Hai.

Depois de uns 10 minutos, Omi aparece na cozinha. Omi achou estranho, todos estavam muito quietos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Omi.

- Não, por quê? – pergunta Ken.

- Vocês estão agindo estranho.

- Vamos logo Omi, temos hora. – disse Yohji pegando as chaves do carro.

Omi apenas o segue até o carro. Durante o caminho, Yohji e Omi não trocaram uma palavra. Até que chegaram num hospital.

- Um hospital? Yohji-kun, alguém está no hospital? – pergunta Omi preocupado.

- Não, não tem ninguém aqui. Omittchi, não gosto de mentir pra você.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu, Aya e Ken, concordamos que você não está muito bem. E o Aya liberou para que eu te levasse para o hospital. – diz Yohji sério.

- Mas por quê?

- Omi, você tem esquecido das coisas. Não é?

- ... – Omi apenas abaixou a cabeça. – Mas isso é temporário. Certo?

- Eu não sei. Quem vai dizer isso é o médico. – responde Yohji.

Yohji e Omi entram no hospital, sobem de elevador e vão para uma sala onde o médico esperava.

- Bom dia, você que é Tsukiyono Omi? – pergunta o médico.

- Hai.

- Ah, eu sou Yohji. Eu só estou acompanhando ele.

- Então, Omi, tem sentido dor de cabeça?

- Eu sempre sinto.

- Sim, e é forte?

- Ultimamente tem sido.

- Você tem ido bem na escola?

- Acho que sim, normal.

- Você tem esquecido pequenas coisas?

- Também...

- O que mais tem esquecido?

- Outro dia eu... eu esqueci como voltar pra casa. – disse Omi nervoso.

- Certo. – o médico se levanta e em seguida abre uma porta ao lado de sua sala. – Omi, poderia me acompanhar?

- Hai. – diz Omi se levantando.

- Eu vou fazer alguns exames. – diz o médico à Yohji. – Por favor, espere aqui.

O médico entra com Omi na sala. Passa 20 minutos e os dois voltam.

- Omi, poderia esperar lá fora? – diz o médico e Omi se retira.

- E então?

- Eu fiz uns exames agora nele, mas preciso de mais. Esses outros exames eu irei apressá-los, essa semana mesmo estarão prontos. Eu ligo para o senhor.

- Certo, mas o que os exames de agora disseram?

- Ao que tudo indica, ele está com uma falha nos nervos. Isso está fazendo com que ele se esqueça das coisas. Mas eu preciso desses outros exames para ter certeza e dar o remédio certo a ele.

- Entendi. Obrigado, doutor. – Yohji agradece e sai da sala.

Assim, Omi e Yohji vão para casa. Chegando lá Aya e Ken o esperavam.

- E então? – pergunta Aya para Yohji.

- Só um momento. – disse Yohji que se vira para Omi. – Omi, vai...

- Tomar um banho, eu sei. – completa Omi, cabisbaixo e entrando.

- Pronto. – disse Aya.

- Bom, o médico disse que ele está com uma falha nos nervos e isso está o fazendo esquecer as coisas.

- Ele passou algum remédio? – pergunta Ken.

- Ele me disse que precisava fazer mais exames. E que quando tivesse todos os resultados, me telefonaria. Daí ele receitaria os remédios certos.

- Então teremos que aguardar. – disse Ken cabisbaixo.

Passaram-se três dias desde então, até que Yohji recebe o telefonema e vai buscar os exames de Omi.

Ao chegar lá, o médico puxa Yohji para uma conversa.

- Eu vou lhe receitar alguns remédios que vão consertar essa falta de memória dele e também antidepressivos. – disse o médico.

- Antidepressivos? – indaga Yohji.

- Sim. A causa da perda de memória temporária é o emocional dele.

- Mas ele parecia tão bem...

- É uma característica da fase inicial do depressivo. Com o passar do tempo piora. Por isso, é melhor cuidar dele agora.

- Entendi.

- Tem mais uma coisa. Vou receitar também remédios para controlar os nervos dele.

- Mas Omi é uma pessoa tão calma e doce.

- Pode ser, mas esse abalo em seus nervos pode torná-lo agressivo emocionalmente.

- Está bem... – disse Yohji atônito. – eu vou comprar os remédios e obrigado.

Assim que Yohji sai do hospital, vai comprar os remédios e em seguida vai pra casa.

Lá, todos esperavam pelas notícias de Yohji.

- E então? – pergunta Ken afobado.

- Ele receitou um calmante para dormir, alguns para consertar a memória dele, alguns antidepressivos e um para controlar os nervos. – disse Yohji.

- Eu vou conversar com Omi. – disse Aya sério, indo em direção ao quarto e Omi.


	4. Capítulo 4 Resolvendo Problemas

Capítulo 4 – Resolvendo Problemas

Omi estava dormindo ainda, não tinha ido para a escola. Aya entra no quarto, fecha a porta e o acorda.

- Aya-kun? – pergunta Omi sonolento.

- Hai. Precisamos conversar. – diz Aya sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – pergunta se sentando na cama.

- Lie. Escute, lembra do dia em que foi com Yohji ao médico?

- Quando foi isso?

- Três dias atrás. Não se lembra?

- Acho que sim... o que fomos fazer lá mesmo?

- Você está se esquecendo de muitas coisas, desde o início da semana. Então Yohji o levou até um neurologista. Ele te examinou e passou alguns remédios, que Yohji foi comprar hoje.

- Remédios pra minha memória?

- Também. Quero que seja sincero comigo. Tem alguma coisa o incomodando, que está fazendo-o ficar triste ou algo parecido? Algo te chateou, problemas na escola, com a gente?

- ... – Omi demorou a responder. Aquela situação estava deixando-o confuso. – Eu tenho tido pesadelos muito confusos. Envolve minha vida passada, mas são apenas sombras, borrões, é estranho... e também vocês, vocês também vão desaparecendo nas sombras... – Omi tenta conter as lágrimas fechando os olhos. – É um sentimento tão ruim.

- Entendo.

- Às vezes me dá vontade de ficar na cama. Não querendo levantar para que o pesadelo não seja real...

- Há quanto tempo isso?

- Não sei, faz um bom tempo. Acho que umas 2, 3 semanas.

- Por que não contou isso antes?

- Eu não sei... faz um tempo que eu contei para o Ken-kun.

- Hm... Bem, o médico disse que você está com uma falha nos nervos. Mas receitou alguns remédios para você ficar bem.

- Eu não vou esquecer vocês?

- Não, não vai. Você vai ficar bem. E nesse período, não participará das missões.

- Mas...

- Esses remédios têm efeitos colaterais, são bem fortes. Você não pode ficar fazendo esforço desse jeito.

- Mas vou poder trabalhar na Koneko?

- Hai, mas eu não quero que se esforce. Nada de ficar carregando aquelas caixas cheias de plantas, nada assim. E quero que fale diretamente comigo, se você não estiver se sentindo bem. Não precisa ter medo de mim, pode falar.

- Arigatou, Aya-kun. – Omi deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Sente-se melhor agora, quer levantar e tomar café?

- Hai.

Omi se levanta e acompanha Aya até a cozinha. Aya fica por um breve momento na cozinha com Omi e logo volta para a Koneko. Depois de alguns minutos, Omi aparece na floricultura.

- Olha! Alguém não-antipático e não-criança veio trabalhar! – exclama Yohji sarcástico.

- To caindo de rir, Yohji. ¬¬ - responde Ken e logo se volta para um garoto, com um grande sorriso.

- Aconteceu algo bom? Está tão feliz, Ken-kun. – pergunta Omi.

- É que eu estava com saudades de você trabalhando aqui na Koneko.

- Ei, eu também. uú – reclamou Yohji.

- Também

- Hey, Omi, pode ficar no meu lugar na sexta-feira? É que eu tenho dois encontros! – disse Yohji, cínico.

- Não. – disse Aya, aparecendo de repente e com cara de poucos amigos. – Ninguém vai trocar de escala com ele. Omi vai trabalhar menos aqui.

- Ou seja, vai ficar no lugar do Yohji... – disse Ken, sarcástico.

- Pois é, né Ken-Ken? Eu vou trabalhar mais agora... mas pelo menos não ando em uma moto rosa. – disse Yohji debochado.

- Ora seu... – disse Ken, indo revidar.

- Basta! – disse Aya. – Trabalhem e não briguem. É para isso que os pago. – disse dando meia volta.

- Nossa, como se nosso salário fosse bom... – reclama Ken.

- E como se o que ganhamos, fosse chamado de salário. – completa Yohji.

Depois da discussão, todas foram trabalhar. Omi trabalhou até depois do almoço, já que não havia ido à escola. Continuaria trabalhando, mas Aya o ordenou para descansar. Assim, Omi foi para o computador e lá ficou até a noite.

_Aya-kun doce? Só em fanfic msm... ¬¬ Apesar de q no Gluhen ele ta melhorzinho... mas destruíram o cabelo longo e lindo dele TT Mas issu ñ tem importância..._


End file.
